rages_bay_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Octavius Scair (Earth-RBLX)
"''I've Already lost my mind once, now, there's nothing to FEAR!''" History { Redacted } Powers and Abilities Yellow Power Ring * Yellow Energy Conduit: The rings use yellow energy, supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of yellow light. Yellow Power rings, considered by some to be one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. It is also theorized that the ring also has a basis in other dimensional energies commonly called magic by users of such energies. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. * Energy Blasts: The ring can be used to fire blasts of yellow energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the will of the user * Force-Field Generation: The ring can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Sinestro corpsman's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. The force-field seems to be created instantaneously, whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. It could be considered as a subroutine of the ring's automatic defensive system, but as of yet, this theory has not been proven. * Energy Constructs: The ring can form constructs of yellow energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of Fear. A Sinestro Corpsman can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of fear necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of yellow energy, which is a tangible form of pure fear, and they exist only as long as a Sinesteo Corpsman is fueling it with their mastery of fear. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired fear of the Sinestro Corpsman creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. * Instill Fear: the Power Ring is unique in that it's base of power, fear, can be manipulated by the ring user. An opponent's fears can be laid bare by delving into their minds. The power only works on the direct emotion of fear. Depending on the user's awareness of the fear of their opponent, their attacks and constructs will be stronger or weaker. This allows them to create the energy constructs of a opponent's worst nightmare. Also, once that fear is exposed, the ring's ability allows the wielder to amplify the fear to the point of irrationality and true horror on the part of victim and conversely empowering the ring wielder. * Environmental Playback: Upon request, the power ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The ring wielder can observe events in a ghostlike state, but the ring wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback. All objects in the playback will appear in the full spectrum of colors, regardless of the wielder's level of expertise creating simulacrum's. The power ring will automatically end the playback if outside interference warrants the ring wielder's undivided attention. * Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Sinestro Corpsmen has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, Sinestro Corpsman's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. * Electromagnetic Scanning: The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, he can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. * Universal Translator: Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, it is understandable why Sinestro added a translation system to the power ring. The power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations. * Material Alteration: The Sinestro Corpsman's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Sinestro Corpsmen wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Sinestro Corpsman is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. The yellow parts of the wearer's uniform are usually very warm or hot to those who touch it, while the black parts are very cold. * Emergency Beacon: A Sinestro Corpsman in distress can use his/her/its power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to a Sinestro Soldier's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert. * Homing Beacon: A homing beacon in the power ring can lead one Sinestro Corpsman to another. The power ring can be ordered to disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. Most often ring wielders will allow the beacon to signal their location to others. * Security Protocol: The rings can be programmed. They can be coded to the wearer so as to make them unusable if stolen. * Preset Conditions: Commands can be stored in the ring to be executed at a later date, even if the bearer is not wearing the ring.